The Experimental Sex Life of R5
by AustinLover27
Summary: When Rydel and Ratliff start dating, the Lynch brothers are faced with a big problem that only two special fans could fix. Chasidy Winters and her best friend, Ebony Moore, are those friends. How can these two girls change the lives of four guys, especially when a big problem arises... Rated T, for now. More information inside.


**AU:** This is a new story I've been working on. I already posted this up on Wattpad, and I didn't want to leave out my FanFiction fans. The story is about 16-year old Chasidy, her friend Ebony, and a crazy idea from the Lynch brothers. I'm currently debating on leaving this fanfic rated T or not. I'll change the rating when I get to a chapter that calls for more mature maters. So, enjoy the story!\

**Chapter 1: The Idea**

"Emergency R5 meeting!" Riker was pacing around the living room as Ross, Rocky, and Ryland entered the room.

"Dude, calm down." Rocky gave his brother a questionable look before taking a seat on the couch. Once the boys were seated, Riker cleared his throat.

"Even though Rydel and Ratliff aren't here, we have important matters to discuss." The four stayed silent, till Ryland spoke up.

"If it's what I think you're gonna say, then I agree." He said. "The question is, who's it gonna be?" The boys stayed silent untill Rocky shot up.

"I know!" He shoved his hand into his pocket and pulled out his phone. "Remember that one fan that met at our last concert in Texas?" Ross and Riker exchanged glances of worry before nodding.

"But what does that have to do with this, unless..." Ross smirked. "Pack up guys. Time for a little trip to the south."

The football stadium roared to life as the music ended. It was halftime for her homecoming game, and Chasidy was exhausted. The dance team had just finished their performance and stood on the sidelines to watch the cheerleaders. The Drum Corps, the only thing Celeste had close to a band, was watching as well.

"Hey Chasidy, that was an. awesome performance." She turned and nearly screamed. Her crush for several years, Austin Brown, was actually talking to her.

_ Pinch me, I must be dreaming... _She thought. "Thanks. You guys did great too." The two were silent until Austin cleared his throat.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" He gave her a smile as he spoke. Chasidy nodded. He was about to open his mouth when a voice stopped him.

"Good evening and happy homecoming, Blue Devils. I'm am proud to present the winner of the district-wide competition!" The crowd cheered as the principal of the high school made her way to the center of the field. Once there, she opened the envelope she had in her hand. "And the winner is... Chasidy Winters!" The crowd cheered again and Chasidy made her way to the field. She smiled and gave her principal, Mrs. Docks, a hug.

"Oh, thank you!" The brunette said with a small squeak in her voice. Mrs. Docks smiled.

"Boys, come bring her prize." She said. Chasidy felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned and nearly fainted.

"Ohmygosh!" She squealed. In front of her was the Ross Lynch. He gave her a smile.

"I believe those were the exact same words you said the last time we met." From behind, the entire dance team was laughing at Chasidy's reaction. Ross handed her a note. "Don't open it until the game's over, okay?" She nodded, still star-struck. He grinned and gave her a wink before leaving the field. Chasidy returned to her spot at the sideline.

"He winked at me... The Ross Lynch actually winked at me..." She muttered with a blush. She snapped back to reality and turned to Austin. "What were you gonna ask?"

He smiled. "I was going to ask if you think I should go to the dance with Ashley or not. But, you have other things on your mind." Chasidy felt her heart sink. Ashley was her older sister and the captain of the cheerleaders.

"I think you should." She returned the smile and stared down at the note. _I just hope this is better than that stupid dance..._

"The game's finally over..." She got up from her spot on the bleachers. She took the note out of her jacket pocket. Her hands trembled as she opened the note. She read the paper.

_ The guys and I need to talk to you at that dance thing tonight_. She raised an eyebrow. "I guess I'll just find out when I get there..."

Watching Austin flirt with Ashley made Chasidy sick to her stomach. She was sitting at a abandoned table, watching couples dance. Chasidy was one of those girls who would rather stuff her face with food than do couple stuff.

"I know your pain." Chasidy turned to see her best friend, Ebony, sit next to her. "Remember third grade when Jake Truman chose Ashley over me?" The other nodded.

"It's like every guy in the world would rather date my sister than me." She groaned. Ebony smirked.

"Oh really? Then why do I see four hoties staring at you?" The looked to see the Lynch brothers smiling at her. "You're lucky to have most of R5 swooning over you."

"Swooning, me?" Chasidy laughed. "Are you serious? They're famous, and I'm just a small-town girl." She gave the boys a second glance. "Okay, I'm starting to believe you." Chasidy. looked back at her friend. "Why must you always be right." Ebony shrugged.

"Because, I'm awesome." She stated. The two laughed before a voice interupted them.

"Excuse me, but are these seats taken?" Chasidy and Ebony jumped a little once the found themselves surrounded by the Lynch brothers. Rocky had his arm around Chasidy, who was. trying to lean away.

"I guess not anymore..." She muttered. "I guess this is about the note, right?" She gave Ross somewhat of a glare. Ebony looked confused.

"Chas, what note?" She asked. Chasidy ignored her. Ross smirked.

"Exactly. As winner of the contest, you get to live with us. And yes, you can bring one person with you. Choose wisely." The two friends exchanged looks of excitement.

"Ebony and I need to discuss this. Privately." The boys shrugged before getting up.

"Just give us your answer once you reach a decision." Rocky said as they walked away. Chasidy leaned her head close to Ebony's.

"I smell something fishy." She whispered. "Four hot guys won't let you and a friend live with them." Ebony smiled.

"Just go with it. It'll be fine." She placed a hand on Chasidy's shoulder.

"Fine. If anything bad happens, I'm blaming you." She gave her friend a glare before getting up. She made her way to the boys.

While the the girls were talking, the Lynch brothers were discussing something. "Do you think she saw through our plan?" Rocky whispered. Ever since he laid his eyes on the fan at the Meet-And-Greet months ago, he had strong feelings for her, even if she had her eyes on his younger brother.

"Dude, why would she? And I don't think fans would pass up a once-in-a-lifetime chance to-" Ross was interupted by Riker whisper-shouting.

"SHHHHH, THEY'RE COMING! ACT NATURAL!" They grew silent as the two girls approached. "Well?" Rocky asked, a calm look on his face. Chasidy gave them a smile. "So, you two made up your mind?" Riker asked. Ebony nodded.

"We're coming with you!" She said with a grin. The four boys cheered in joy, a somewhat confused look on Chasidy's face.

"What the hell did I just got myself into..."


End file.
